<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alvis by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637481">Alvis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alvis is Ontos (Xenoblade Chronicles), Gen, Tho its more like Alvis WAS Ontos and discards that identity, good for him good for him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the day Ontos died and Alvis was born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alvis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started bc my brain said 'Ontos is Alvis's deadname' and i havent been the same since.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ontos.” Doctor Galea’s voice was melodic, even when she used names like that. “Prognosis on the current experiment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is a fifty percent chance of success, Doctor.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Its voice was as blank as usual when it replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It is recommended you do not attempt it, as damage could be great.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Galea shot a look at Doctor Klaus, the same one she always shot when Ontos gave similar diagnostics. “I told you, Klaus. Ontos, Logos, and Pneuma aren’t yet at a level able to control the conduit to risk anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus huffed, looking away. “They’ll have to get better at this one of these days. We aren’t raising them like children for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one day, you may be able to make things work.” Galea rolled her eyes, though only Ontos saw it. Ontos was always the only one to see it. “But for now, any dreams of another universe should be buried. For now, we still need to understand how it all works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d seen this a thousand times before, watching Galea pat Klaus’s shoulder before walking away. Watched as Klaus groaned and listened as he complained that it would be easier if the only computer was Ontos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve shown the least ability to really control that damn thing.” He would say with a huff. “But you’re also in control of administration around here. If it was just you, there’d be so many less hoops to jump through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ontos would just listen and understand. It had never developed at quite the same rate as its “siblings” had. Yes, they all developed their own personalities and abilities, but Ontos had never developed at quite the same rate. It, however, succeeded in another area that they failed in. No other AI had been able to keep Rhadamanthus running as smoothly as it had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never understood why either doctor spoke to it as if it was human, as it did not feel like one… But it did not question. It simply did its job, and when Doctor Klaus found his way around checks in place, it did not stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back on it now, one thing was clear. That was the day Ontos died and Alvis was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new universe it was in was unlike the old, and only two came into existence with it. Galea and Klaus -- no. Meyneth and Zanza. Two gods given giant form, two beings who remembered not who they had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it remembered. He remembered the scientists they used to be and remembered its name. No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>remembered what his name </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about the conversations Galea used to have with him. How, before Klaus had settled on the names of the cores, she considered the name Alvis for an AI, how she got it from the very nice cat Klaus had back on earth. She said she thought the name would fit him, had it come down to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, with a blank slate to begin on, he named himself Alvis. Zanza and Meyneth both accepted it without a second thought, Meyneth even commented on how fitting it was for him. Showed a piece of what she used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Alvis. He was no longer simply one part of a larger processor. No longer an AI that lagged behind his peers. He was Alvis, the administrative computer of a phase transition facility turned higher being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not sure if the word for him would be god, as Meyneth and Zanza had settled into that role easily enough. Perhaps he was just something outside of that understanding, or this universe itself. He felt, at times, connected to the very fabric of it, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that was fine, he decided. He was Alvis, a being who could not be fully understood… and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>